shokugekinosomafandomcom-20200214-history
Jōichirō Yukihira
Jōichirō Yukihira (幸平 城一郎 Yukihira Jōichirō) is the father of Sōma Yukihira. Formerly known as Jōichirō Saiba (才波 城一郎 Saiba Jōichirō) he was a 69th Tōtsuki Generation student, a former resident of the Polar Star Dormitory, and a previous 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. For unknown reasons he did not graduate from Tōtsuki, but Jōichirō still became a world famous chef before settling down in Sumiredōri Shopping District to open his own restaurant, Restaurant Yukihira. Appearance Jōichirō has a long dark hair which is swept back, save for a single group of bangs that hangs over his face down to his chin, Even when cooking, all of his hair is tied back except for that one strand. His eyes are sharper and more serious than his son and he has a slight beard on his chin. His body is well toned and generally wears form fitting shirts and pants. His outfit when shown are usually his standard Yukihira cooking uniform or a professional white chef's uniform when cooking in New York. Upon his return to Polar Star Dormitory, he wore a tight black shirt and slacks. In his youth, Jōichirō's hair was just as unkempt but missing his signature long bang. His eyes were much more relaxed and carefree. Unlike Doujima, Jōichirō's coat was always unbuttoned, his tie was rarely tied up to his neck and his undershirt was always open. Personality Like his son, Jōichirō is laid back but professional and has a serious side that emerges whenever he is cooking. His passion for cooking knows no bounds and his skill is world famous to the point that a high priest would disobey his beliefs and religion to eat his cooking, despite the consequences. As the sole parental figure in Sōma's life, he is a mentor, teacher, and rival to his son. Jōichirō is, if anything, supportive of his son and the two share the same habit of creating horrible dishes. He purposely left home to work in New York so Sōma would have to attend Tōtsuki and motivated him by telling him that he needs to succeed in Tōtsuki if he ever wants to surpass him. Despite this, Jōichirō does occasionally like to see Sōma stressed and frustrated by challenging him to many cook-offs which always end in Jōichirō's victory. Again though, this is to show Sōma how much more he has to grow. During his time at Tōtsuki he held the title of "Asura" and was even the 2nd seat of the Elite Ten Council. He was much more relaxed and carefree but still retained his horrible experimental cooking habit even back then. Fumio noted that because of his nature in his youth, he lost many Shokugeki's because of his lack of drive or simply underestimating his opponents due to his own laziness. Still, Jōichirō was a main driving force and an pioneer of the Polar Star Golden Era, but unlike his fellow Polar Star friend Gin Dōjima who Fumio compared to a loyal dog, Jōichiro is likened to a stray cat for his wandering habits. History Originally known as Jōichirō Saiba, Jōichiō was a legendary Tōtsuki student who passed the academy test with little difficulty. He passed Fumio's entrance exam into the Polar Star Dormitory and became one of the central pillars of the Polar Star Golden Era. His skill was unrivaled and he eventually earned the title of "Asura" while at Tōtsuki. Along with his fellow 69th Generation Polar Star friend Gin Dōjima, Jōichiro eventually entered the Elite Ten Council, earning the 2nd seat just below Dōjima. He also became acquainted with a 74th Generation Polar Star student, Jun Shiomi whom he used as a taste tester for many of his experimental dishes. Though Jōichirō remembered those times fondly, Jun did not. For some reason, Jōichirō did not graduate from Tōtsuki, but this did not stop him from becoming a very famous person in the culinary world. After departing from Tōtsuki, Jōichirō became a freelance chef, traveling the world, learning various cooking techniques and acquiring special ingredients from different cultures. His fame reached all corners across the globe from America to Europe, his dishes became the subject of legends. Around the age of 23 Jōichirō was married and had a newborn son, Sōma. At the current time, his wife is no longer present in his life, but it has been alluded that she is deceased sometime while Sōma was still young. During his early fatherhood, he eventually took up the last name Yukihira and begun to run a small special of the day shop Restaurant Yukihira in the Sumiredōri Shopping District. His shop became a local favorite by people of all ages. Still, Jōichirō from time to time would still work for many important people around the world. At the age of 33, Jōichirō worked and cooked for the Nakiri family. While he cooked there, he met Erina Nakiri who was enthralled by his cooking and cool personality. During that time, his cooking stood out among the various other chefs she had met over the course during her life. To Erina, Jōichirō was the very image of culinary perfection and was a significant impact in her life. The two took a picture together which remains Erina's greatest treasure. Soon though, Jōichirō left the Nakiri mansion, returning to Restaurant Yukihira to continue to work there. Ever since his son was young, Jōichirō trained his son in the art of cooking and food service in his original Yukihira Style when Sōma began to show an interest in cooking. Over the years Sōma learned everything he knew from watching his father work around the restaurant and eventually, Jōichirō allowed Sōma to work and cook for customers in the store. Though he said that Sōma's cooking was good, his son lacked the skill or the source of motivation to cook a dish that was perfect. A particular event during Sōma's employment came during a particularly busy day in the shop. Seeing his son panic from the pressure and work load, Jōichirō took his son to the side and clapped on his hand hard. Jōichirō taught Sōma to never panic and to figure out what to do next if he ever found himself in another situation like that one. Sōma also took his technique and used it on his friends when they too began to collapse from a great amount of stress when they were cooking. Sometime after Sōma entered his 6th year of school, Jōichirō began a long tradition of challenging his son to cooking duels to see who could make a better dish. Over the course of a few years, Jōichirō held a 488 consecutive winning streak without a single loss. Plot Restaurant Honor Defense and Closure In one afternoon of the restaurant, Jōichirō and Sōma began their everyday food battle with their loyal customer and Sōma's classmate, Kurase Mayumi. Mayumi then stands and motions to one of the bowls declaring it the winner, which Jōichirō won for the 489th time. Seeing that his son is livid about the results, Jōichirō would tell the Soma that his is too green to reach his level that would led Soma vowed to get the better of him next duel. Just as his restaurant reached it's closing time, he was visited by the leader of the group, Minegasaki, reveals herself to be an urban life planner who would like to purchase the shop, but Sōma turns them away. The woman sets down her business card saying that lately it has become hard to manage small businesses, but Sōma protests saying that they take responsibility to serve any customer and that if they couldn't do that then they would close down the shop in a manly way. The next day, Jōichirō saw his son clearing the mess outside restaurant before he announced his restaurant's 3 years hiatus. While before headed to overseas, Jōichirō encourage his son to go further beyond their family restaurant and meet the world by train his cooking skill while he still green. In order to encourage his son to learn more about cookery skills beyond his restaurant recipes, Jōichirō would recommended his son to enhance his skills further in the Tōtsuki Culinary Academy, one of the prestige culinary academy in Japan. Soma Life in Totsuki Culinary Academy Since his family restaurant went hiatus and closed for 3 years, Mr. Yukihira decided to cook various dishes around the world, such as European countries like Italy and Spain,eventually employed by New York finest hotel in Manhattan and well praised by the American clients over his delicious cuisine. During one of his journeys, Mr.Yukihira once served a vegetarian dish to the vegetation dish to the monk, which the dish is so delicious that the monk would have to break his meditation to eat more of his food (which he is also one of the guest in the restaurant in New York). While grilling the squid, Mr. Yukihira also made a distance call to Soma to furnish and encouraging him to test his skills and should he almost failed in such prestige school it would be a shame to the Yukihira restaurant's name. Just as Mr.Yukihira is about to give a hint to Soma about the success of the Yukihira Family; Soma would have to meet a girl that will make him want to give all the food he make for her (hinting that girl might be Erina), he was hung up by Soma which he was proud over Soma's undying fire spirit and hope that Soma will make it somehow to surpass him some day, while he went back to work. Return to Japan and (Hiddenly) Visit the Totsuki Culinary Academy Main Article:Tootsuki Autumn Election Arc During the preparation of the Tootsuki Autumn Election, Jōichirō returned to Japan and paid visit to his former academy, while greet the Polar Star Hostel warden, Daimidou Fumio (who recognized him as the Elite 10 Seat Hall of Famer with his former name, Saiha Jōichirō) with a familiar greeting and he said to her that he has return to the academy once again. Upon his return, Jōichirō cook the delicacies that he has obtained from his experiences as his help to prepare the dishes for Fumio's Feast of Celebration for the Polar Star Student's official entry for the upcoming Autumn Election, with his son was among them. As Soma entered the kitchen to see what's cooking, Jōichirō would tend to ask Soma to help out the chores just as usual, before he is scold by Soma about his sudden appearance and introduced (his former name). As Jōichirō would tell Soma that the dinner is ready, Sōma was furious as he demand answers from him before revealed the legend as his father much to everyone's shock. Meeting with the new blood Polar Star Gang, Mr.Yukihira would also meet Isshiki Satoshi, current 7th Seat of the Elite 10 Council Member who appeared to be inspired him about his legendary achievements, and begin to shakes hand with him. With the impression has comes around, Mr.Yukihira would begin his. During the feast, Mr.Yukihira would explains his dishes around the world to all the Polar Star Gang, including some of his worst dishes that only the Yukihira Family can endure, much to the Polar Star Gang surprise about their unusual taste upon food is what made them special. Putting that aside, Mr.Yukihira is praised handsomely by Fumio for him, reputed as the Asura of Cookery whose dish, begin to cook something more benevolent. Just as the feast has come to the end, Mr.Yukihira is asked by Soma to sleep over his room, which he kindly refused as he asks Soma if he sleep ion Room 303 before revealed Room 303 was also his former room during his admission; while requested Fumio to prepare the some room other than his son in the hostel.Some time after all the Polar Star Gang return to their respective bedroom, Mr.Yukihira would made a personal request to Fumio to arrange the cookery duel between him and his son and when Fumio would ask if he would go soft on him since Soma is his kin, Mr.Yukihira would tell the Polar Star Maria that even to his son, he would not yield back as he see his son persistence to break his winning streak is enough reason for him to maintain serious whenever The next 5:30 A.M morning, Mr.Yukihira would wake Soma up while summon him to the kitchen with with the speaker. While seeing Soma , Mr.Yukihira asks Soma about the sharpen knife and just about Soma would answer his question, Mr.Yukihira skipped question while tell Soma briefly about his reason for his visit; to test his progression which giving an unusual smile with an intimidating manner which even shaken Soma straight through his spine. With Soma's shaken for the first time and realized that Mr.Yukihira's legendary status was true, Mr.Yukihira further tell Soma that he will issue the cooking challenge, just like the nostalgia moments while telling that he will test his progression since Soma's 3 month away from home (including his Summer Break from academy). While Soma would smile in confidence and even ask the reason of his return is just to check his progression, Mr.Yukihira would ask Soma in a serious tone that if he. With the time limit as 60 minutes and any resources in the kitchen as the theme of the food, the battle between father and son is officially commenced and just as his son try to answer Megumi's questions about his constant confrontation, Mr.Yukihira interupting h with Soma's Apple Risotto is the first to be finished and impressed all peers With the impression by all three peers (with Megumi reluctantly vote for Mr.Yukihira instead of Soma), Mr.Yukihira is emerged victorious once again and while seemly watching Soma's silence after figured out by Satoshi's statement, Mr.Yukihira would praised about Soma's new founded ideas ideas and claimed the growth within Soma indeed giving a great impression upon him. While he would tell Soma that he learn from Fumio that he is with the chosen for the upcoming Gala of All Festivals, Mr.Yukihira would encourage Soma by telling him that his may have a long way to reach his level, yet he tell Soma not to give up and have to win almost to anyone even if he has lost to him; before begin to start a joke about Soma's 490th lost. Just as Soma would jogged down the losing records, Mr.Yukihira would claimed that he has gone weary about his winning streak while anticipating that Soma would someday or some way to break his streak again. Mr.Yukihira would also proud that their battle has also motivate both students for the upcoming Autumn Elections. Sudden Departure As Soma would finally received the theme as curry for the upcoming Tootsuki Autumn Election, Mr.Yukihira would explain to Soma and Megumi that there is someone in the academy knows well about curry and spices, and Shiomi , who was also a former Polar Star Gang members during the Polar Star Hostel Golden Era, would be a perfect candidate for Team Soma for the curry recipe advice. In addition, Mr.Yukihira also said that Shiomi was the youngest among the legends, which she became the professor in the academy, and also his junior who was once under his care; tell Soma further that he will use his former name when Soma and Megumi see her. While seeing the duo going upstairs to change their clothes for Shiomi, Mr.Yukihira would wonder what would Fumio think (which Fumio remain speechless) while tell her that he will be leaving the hostel. While asked by the Polar Star Maria about the leave not before encouraging Soma further, Mr.Yukihira stated that Soma will be handle the rest of the matters on his own as he believed that Soma will and he is just wishes to see Soma's frustrated face for once. While he was telling the warden that his reason for his return is to handle some business, ones he claims nothing significant, and bid Fumio goodbye. Jōichirō was last seen walking pass Erina's private car and got the her attention, which led her to tell her driver to stop the car and search for his shadows. Once again however, he disappeared from Erina's eyes like a thin air just as Erina exit the car for him, and his disappearance has left her stood dumbfounded. Sometime afterwards, Jōichirō's silhouette and former name is briefly mentioned by Erina during her Summer Vacation in a public pool as she chatted with her cousin, Alice Nakiri, described to be her greatest figure. Cooking Style Jōichirō can cook many different foods in many different styles, founding his own cooking style known as the "Yukihira Style". Because of his knowledge of thousands of cooking styles, ingredients, and preparation, Jōichirō's cooking is flexible and unorthodox. Because of this though, much of his "test" cooking ends with terrible results that sometimes leaves the eater in mental shock, though these are rarely served to the public. However, when the cooking counts, his cooking is legendary and world class. Despite this high class cooking skill, Jōichirō continues to run a Special-of-the-Day shop rather than work in a world class kitchen, but his cooking is appreciated nonetheless. Much of his cooking skill and style has been passed down to Soma either by directly teaching him or Soma observing him in action and copying him. Dishes Jōichirō Special Rich Ramen ''Shokugeki'' Records Unofficial records and duels Trivia *Jōichirō uses the kanji for Castle (Jou), One (Ichi), and Son (Rou) which could mean "son of the first castle". His current last name, Yukihira, can be translated as Blessing (Yuki) and Common or Ordinary (hira), which could mean the Blessing of the Ordinary, a reference to the location of his restaurant. His original last name, Saiba, uses the kanji for Aptitude or Talent (Sai) and and Wave (Ba, an alternate pronunciation for Nami). *Despite being well known in the academy, Jōichirō does not count as an alumnus due to his questionable disappearance. This has been confirmed when the latter stated that he did not graduate from Tōtsuki Culinary Academy.Shokugeki no Soma chapter 41, page 13 References Navigation Category:Chef Category:Male Characters Category:Support Characters Category:Yukihira Family